Forbidden Love
by ChronoAngel5255
Summary: This story follows the lives of Kiba and Naruto on how they fall in love, and how love itself can be toxic.
1. Summers Day

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, THIS STORY IS BASED ON THE ACTIONS I WISH WOULD OCCUR. YAOI FANFICTION BETWEEN NARUTO AND KIBA. PLEASE REVIEW. THE STORY DEVELOPS IN FURTHER CHAPTERS. ENJOY! :)**

 **I finally got a BetaReader and she is currently refining my story so the language is more cohesive.**

1: Summers Day

Everything began on a pleasantly warm summers day, the warm sun casting a soothing glow onto Team 7. Naruto finally caught up to his sensei Kakashi and with a swift movement ended the training session.

"Finally! We can relax" Shouted Naruto.

"Humph" grunted Sasuke, shooting a glare to the golden hair teen.

Sakura sprinted to Sasuke, "Sasuke, do you want to go get some food with me?" her hopeful eyes pleaded for a response. But no avail he shot a glare to the pink haired girl and spat,

"I'm going home," with a quick wave the raven-haired boy disappeared into the distance.

"I'll go with you Sakura!" replied Naruto his voice filled with glee.

"Sorry Naruto I should really get home" and soon the pink haired girl was gone.

"That was a bit awkward," the raspy voice coming from the silver haired sensei made Naruto shudder.

"Shut up! I'm going home now!" barked Naruto.

….

Naruto slowed down when he reached the town, the smell of the flowers invaded his nose and made him relax forgetting about his failure with Sakura. As he neared his regular stop a familiar voice reached him; a soft, husky, entranced Naruto leading him to spin around on the spot.

"Hey Kiba!" a large grin appeared on the blond's face.

"Yo Naruto, what are you doing here?" the messy haired brunette replied.

"Just finished training and on the way home now" he replied.

"D'ya wanna go get some ramen with me first? My treat!" he winked at the blonde with a heart-warming smile appearing across his face.

Before Naruto could reply Kiba grasped his wrist and shot off towards their favourite ramen shop and sat them down far away from other people.

Before they ordered their food Kiba nonchalantly gazed at Naruto with a soft smile across his face, he never really understood the blond he was an idiot, a hot-head who always wanted to fight but something about him made him feel comfortable and warm. As quick as the thought popped into his head Naruto said:

"Kiba? Are you alright? You've been staring at me like I've got a giant zit on my face." He started laughing.

"Maybe you have." Shot Kiba, sticking his tongue out at the teen.

He burst out laughing when Naruto frantically started to feel his face, who joined in after a minute.

They ordered their usual bowl of ramen and began to eat.

"Naruto do you have to eat like such a pig?" Kiba snickered with a smirk across his face.

'What?" Naruto returned with a mouth full of noodles.

"Never mind." Kiba returned with a little smile on his face.

Kiba's mind started to wander whilst gazing into Naruto's eyes, there was something about this boy that entranced Kiba, his heart fluttered whenever Naruto flashed his smile at him.

When Naruto finished eating, a soft sigh escaped his lips and found his eyes wandering towards the dark chocolate eyes of the wild Inuzuka boy, feeling his chest warm up at the attention he was receiving.

Kiba and Naruto continued their gaze, slowly losing themselves in one another, when Hinata wanders in, gentle blush glazes over her face.

"K-Kiba-kun, we have a mission and we need to go now." She quickly gazes at the blonde but swiftly reverts back to the Inuzuka boy.

"Damn it, alright Hinata let me just pay then I'll go grab some supplies." Kiba sighs, he flashes a smile at Naruto and walks to pay the bill.

"I'll smell you later blondie." Kiba teased.

"Have fun at work!" Naruto shouted laughing.

With that they both went their separate ways;Naruto went home to relax after a long day of training, Kiba went home to collect his bag and supplies for the mission. Naruto grabbed some food from the kitchen and left to meet his team at the front gates.

When he arrived he saw that Hinata was already waiting for him, she was holding onto the strap which Kiba suspected was her tent for the mission.

"Hey Hinata, where's Shino?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba-kun! He said he's looking for new specimens and will be back in a minute." A small blush came across her face. Hinata was always a shy girl, strong but not confident with herself.

"H-How is Naruto-kun?"

A small blush came across the Inuzuka boys' face as he looked towards the apartment where the fox boy lives, "He's fine, I think he's happy, he's had free ramen." A faint smile trailed on his face. His mind started to imagine the golden haired boy curled up in his bed and how he longed to wrap his arms around him.

Shino cleared his throat "We should be going now, it's going to take us some time." The monotone voice snapped Kiba from his daydream.

"What's the mission then Shino?" Kiba asked.

"Delivering a scroll to Kumo, it's going to take us two days to get there." Replied Shino, with his large coat hiding his face it was hard to read his words.

"Two days, jeez let's go I want to get home." Kiba snapped. All he could think about is the time he is not spending his golden haired fox.

The other two nodded and began on their journey to deliver the scroll.

 **Please review.**


	2. 2: Mission Apart

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. THIS IS A FANFICTION OF WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

2: Missions Apart

Knocking roared through the Uzumaki's apartment.

 **"** **NARUTO! GET UP WE HAVE A MISSION!"** a familiar voice screeched as the banging continued.

Naruto walked over towards the door, which he thought was about to break from the force of the knocking.

"What do you want now Sakura?" he said as he stretched.

"Get your stuff we have a mission from Tsunade-sama." The blossom haired girl replied.

"Jeez does that woman ever let people relax, fine let me get my stuff." The blonde said as he turned to pack his supplies.

"We'll meet you at the gates in 10 minutes." She trailed away leaving his door wide open.

Naruto began to gather his supplies for what he thought was going to be one of Oba-chan long pointless missions that she so often gave to him.

He finally gathered all of his supplies and left to meet his beloved Sakura-chan at the gates, even the thought of his little blossom didn't lift his mood from this morning. A dull ache in his chest, ' _must be Kyuubi'_ he thought. When he reached the gate the dull aching seemed to disappear, Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for him.

"Wh-." Naruto started.

"We have to go help a woman with her farm." Sasuke interrupted, with that he began to walk away.

Sakura looked towards Naruto and tried to catch up to her raven haired companion, this left the golden boy alone which made the dull aching intensify. His eyes became vacant as he began to walk up to the others, his whole life he was alone ' _why would it ever change'_ he thought, Sakura is obsessed with Sasuke and Naruto has no-one?

A few hours passed and they reached the farm, Sasuke found out what needed to be done and gave each of them their tasks and began doing it.

"Hey, Naruto are you alright?" a worried look crossed the pink haired girls face

"I'm fine, don't worry about me let's get this done." Naruto flashed an intoxicating smile at her.

"Right…" She walked away with a largely puzzled face, but she heeded his words and worked faster so that they could finish and go home.

After a few hours the sun started to set, the farm owner offered them some dinner and to stay the evening.

"That would be very much appreciated, Thank you." Sakura and Sasuke bowed, Naruto stood against the wall eyes staring off into the distance as he tried to uncover the reason for the ache. A sudden shot of pain hit his ribs, causing him to wince and bend over in pain.

"Show some courtesy Naruto, she's kindly letting us stay here for the night." Sakura said withholding her anger raging within her.

"Sorry, thank you very much." His voice deprived of his usual cheerful glee from any attention from Sakura. The woman showed them to their rooms and let them settle themselves before she called them for dinner.

During dinner Sakura and Sasuke realised Naruto was not his usual self but didn't want to question him in front of their temporary employer, they soon finished their meal and headed to their rooms. After an hour Sakura knocked on Naruto's door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." Naruto's voice lacked any kind of spark.

Sakura walked into the room holding a bar of chocolate.

"I was going to give this to Sasuke but I thought you need this more than he does, do you want to share and talk?" Sakura beckoned with an enticing smile.

"Errm, yeah sure come in." replied the blonde with a subtle smile on his face.

"So are you alright Naruto? You're not like yourself today."

"Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" Naruto replied staring at his feet.

"Naruto don't lie to me, please I'm worried about you." Her face became sorrowful as she sat down next to her golden haired team mate. A blush began swarm across his face, Sakura saw this and giggled to herself.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're blushing and not being an idiot." She said trying to lighten his mood.

"Thanks, I guess." He replied, even his little cherry blossom couldn't make the aching in his chest go away. He put his hand over his chest.

"Naruto please, you can tell me anything." She put her arm around Naruto's

"Fine…. I felt fine after training, I was walking through town and Kiba asked me to get some ramen with him and of course I can't say no!" his voice gained a little spark and the atmosphere lifted "then Kiba kept staring at me like a right weirdo, Hinata walked in and they had to go. Since that I've felt empty, more than normal like something is missing." His expression showed the aching in his chest.


	3. 3: Blossom Season

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. THIS IS A FANFICTION OF WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ENJOY. :)**

3: Blossom season

"Naruto..." Sakura said "Go see Kiba when he gets back." She fluffed his hair and stood up to leave.

"What? Why Kiba?" replied Naruto with a bewildered look on his face but nodded in agreement.

"Just do it, idiot." A smile draped across her face as she left the room.

She shut the door leaving Naruto puzzled at the conversation he had just had with Sakura ' _is she crazy or just dumber than she looks?'_ Naruto thought to himself. He only had to wait until Kiba got home and see what the heck that girl was on about.

….

Kiba had arrived last much to his disappointment, however they were there which means he is one step closer to getting home to see his ray of sunshine. Akamaru rolls his head from underneath his hood.

"I know boy; we should have been faster but never mind. We need to get home." He flashed his friend a sincere smile to which the dog barked with glee.

"We need to deliver this before we go home." Replied Shino in his usual cold voice.

"Right let's get it over with, I have things to do back home." Kiba snapped.

Shino didn't react he walked over to an important looking woman and handed her the scroll.

"Let's restock and get back." Shino's cold voice sent a chill down Hinata and Kiba's spine. He split away from the other two, the remaining two walked together to the food vendor and bought a few items for their journey home.

"Kiba-kun, why are you in such a rush to get home?" Hinata's voice was riddled with insecurity, a blush arose on her cheeks.

"I have someone I need to see." A smile appeared on the Inuzuka's face as he looked at his palms.

"Can I ask who it is Kiba-kun." She asked coyly.

"Promise not to be upset?". Hinata nodded.

"Its Naruto, I think I like him." A bright blush flushed against Kiba's tanned skin made it more prominent.

"Y-Y-You like Naruto-kun? But that means you're gay." Hinata's voice filled with uncertainty but had an edgy of curiosity,

"Hah- Yeah I guess so." A smile beamed across his face, "Please don't be upset with me" his expression suddenly changed and his eyes pleaded for acceptance.

Hinata was silent for what seemed an eternity to the Inuzuka.

"I don't agree with it but I can't stop who you love." A smile appeared on the girls face.

Kiba started to sob, as confident as he seemed he was always scared of admitting his feelings to people, to have them invade his mind and silently shun him just as they did to Naruto. Whose existence was a burden to everyone, but not to Kiba, he wanted to bring out the side that he saw in the fox boy the sweet caring side. He suddenly felt an arm around his shoulders and his tears were being wiped away.

"Don't cry Kiba, I'm sure it will all work out fine." Hinata said soothingly.

"I don't want people to hate Naruto anymore, it's not his fault." Kiba's voice broke.

"We don't hate Naruto." The monotone voice made Kiba smile, his friends accepted him and didn't hold any ill thoughts against the Uzumaki boy.

"Let's go home Kiba-kun." Hinata said, standing up she held out her hand.

A smile blossomed on Kiba's face, he reached out to Hinata's hand and stood up. After stretching they began on their journey home, where Kiba would get to see his sunshine and finally open up.

…

Kiba, Shino and Hinata arrived early in the morning a day early.

"I'll go report to Tsunade-sama." Said Shino.

"Kiba-kun go to Naruto." Hinata suggested, Kiba nodded and headed off at break-neck speed towards Naruto's apartment. In a few seconds he'd reached the door, his stomach was in knots begging him to run away.

Before he could think his hand was already knocking on the front door. No reply, Kiba continued knocking.

"I heard you, I'm coming." A sleep ridden voice cooed, he opened the door with one eye open. His pyjamas were the same shade of orange as his jumpsuit, his trousers were loosely hanging off of his hips flashing his red boxers.

"Kiba? What are you doing here?" said the sleepy Naruto wiping his eyes.

"Can I come in I have to talk to you?" his voice showed uncertainty, he gently squeezed Akamaru to distract himself from his golden prize.

"Yeah, sure. If you keep squeezing Akamaru you'll hurt him." Naruto stood to the side of the door with a mischievous grin on his face.

As Kiba walked into the apartment Naruto launched himself at the brunette, knocking him to the ground. The blonde began to tickle him and sat on his chest to pin him down to continue the torture.

"N-N-Naruto…. please…. stop." Kiba blurted out in between laughs.

"No, this is fun" Naruto replied, laughing with glee.

He began to relax around the brunette and the aching faded away, his guard slipped and Kiba took the opportunity to flip the tables and pin Naruto down. He was now facing his golden prize with lust pouring out of his eyes, Naruto blushed profusely at being held down by the Inuzuka.

He had never had this sensation before, to retaliate against being captured but also enjoying being around Kiba. The Inuzuka boy quickly moved off of the blonde and turned away from him _'I was so close to his lips why didn't I take the chance! Idiot!'_ "IDIOT!" Kiba shouted.

"I'm not an idiot." Naruto's voice became pained, his expression broke.

Without thought Kiba pulled his arm to bring Naruto into his embrace.

"You're not the idiot, I am." Kiba's breath teased Naruto's ear causing him to shudder.

"Wh…." Before he could finish his words Kiba placed his lips gently on Naruto's.

The passion radiated through the kiss, Kiba tried his best to tame himself and not become invasive, after all he had no idea of Naruto's feelings for him. Sooner than the kiss had begun it was over all that was left was Kiba's arms around the golden boys' waist. He stared at Naruto whose eyes were wide with surprise, his whole face was flush with what seemed to be lust.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I" Kiba tried to walk away so that Naruto's expression couldn't change, he wanted to remember this moment even if Naruto despised him for doing so.

Before he could leave he felt Naruto's hand clamp down onto his arm, Kiba turned around and saw Naruto's head hanging down.

"I'm sorry Naruto I won't tell anyone." Kiba begged for any response from the blonde.

"Please Kiba, don't leave me like everyone else." Naruto's voice was breaking between each word, his expression matched his words; fear of being abandoned by another person. Kiba walked over to the couch and sat down, dragging Naruto in front of him and wrapped his arms around his waist and places his head on his stomach.

"Naruto, I will never leave you." Kiba inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his beloved fox boy, the aroma of a musky room initially hit his nose but after a moment an earthy scent arose. Familiar yet completely new the smell of herbs, must and an undertone of freshness.

"You smell really good Naruto; you smell like an old house at first but then it's like opening a door onto a meadow. It's relaxing." Kiba said with a hum in his voice, which cause Naruto to blush.

"So, Kiba does that make us..." Naruto's voice trailed to a whisper.

"Do you want to be with me?" Kiba questioned hesitantly.

"Yes of course I do!" Naruto shouted his blush reddened. Kiba chuckled and smiled hopelessly.

"Let's get to bed you must be tired." Naruto nodded and held Kiba's hand to the bedroom.

Naruto stretched lifting his shirt up revealing more of his boxers and his toned stomach, Kiba blushed at the site of his golden prince. Kiba removed his jacket and slid into the bed and was soon joined by Naruto, Kiba pulled the blonde up close to him, kissed his forehead and wrapped his hands around the blonde's waist. Naruto nestled his head into Kiba's chest and pulled his hands up Kiba's back pulling them into a comfortable position and soon Naruto drifted to sleep being held by the one person who chose to stay with him.

"Good night Naruto, I'm so glad you want to be with me." Kiba whispered with delight, with a last deep breath inhaling his scent, Kiba placed his head on top of his ray of sunshine and drifted away.


	4. 4: Promised Affections

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. THIS IS A FANFICTION OF WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ENJOY. :). SORRY FOR TAKING LONGER TO WRITE I'VE BEEN CATCHING UP ON ANIME.**

4: Promised affections

The next morning Naruto awoke to an empty chasm in the bed beside him, the dull aching had set in his chest. He pulled his knees up to his chest and clutched them tightly, he could smell his companion's scent in the bed, the smell of musky cedar and a crisp breeze surrounded Naruto's senses he could picture Kiba being there next to him all night and warmed his heart. _"He left you before you woke up, you are always alone Naruto, alone with me"_ a voice rung in his head. He soon realised the aching was emanating from the monster locked inside him.

" _Why are you doing this Kyuubi!" Naruto screamed in his mind._

 _"_ _You have never had anyone, nobody likes you, the whole village hates you for the destruction I caused."_

"Nobody likes me?" Naruto whimpered, Kyuubi's laughing ringed in his head cancelling out all other sounds.

Naruto felt an arm guide itself around his waist pulling him closer to a familiar scent, the warmth of the embrace made Naruto weep. A gentle motion began to soothe the sobbing blonde, he soon calmed down and looked up to see his companion's broken smile showing the concern he held for his beloved.

"You alright now cry-baby" Kiba said with a heart-warming sarcastic tone. Naruto nodded and nuzzled his head into Kiba's chest.

"I like you Naruto, a lot. Your friends love you and wouldn't want to see you hurt like this. Cheer up I'll make us some pancakes." Kiba's soothing tone made Naruto smile but wrapped his arms around the Inuzuka boy.

"Five more minutes, please." Naruto's voice still held a trace of distress. Kiba had no intentions of leaving his golden fox.

….

"These pancakes are so nice!" Naruto shouted with a mouthful of food.

"Swallow before you speak, pig." Kiba shot back.

"Hehe, sorry but they are really nice." Naruto said with his arm behind his head.

'I know, I know." Kiba smirked.

"Erm… Kiba…" Naruto spoke softly causing Kiba to turn and face him.

"Thank you, you know for being here." Naruto whispered not being able to look in the direction of Kiba. The Inuzuka walked over towards the distressed boy and pulled his chin up so their faces were aligned and he could look into the surging tides of his lover's eyes.

"Thank you for wanting to be with me, I never thought you'd like me…." Kiba said softly "I always thought you had a thing for Sakura since you're always chasing after her."

"She was the first person to talk to me when I was younger, I don't know I just sort of rolled with it, it never felt right." Naruto replied

"Or I expected Sasuke to be the one to jump in with you." Kiba said with a sad expression.

"NEVER. Kiba don't worry I'm so glad I'm with you. When I was on my latest mission I felt an aching in my chest and Sakura told me to see you and when you turned up at my door I didn't feel alone and the pain was gone." Naruto replied and gently placed his hand on his lovers face.

"Thank you Kiba, for not leaving me alone." Kiba's eyes began to redden at the words the fox boy blurted out.

"You're an idiot." Kiba smiled and before Naruto could reply he placed his lips on Naruto's.

The kiss seemed to last an eternity to the new lovers, they embraced every moment of affection the other was giving. Soon enough Kiba pulled away to look at Naruto, his face was flushed bright red and his eyes pleaded for more affection from his partner.

"Naruto… You need a bath. I can smell you and it's not pleasant." Kiba teased Naruto and stuck his tongue out.

"FINE! But you need one too." Naruto pinched his nose and winked before leaving for his bath.

….

Naruto finished drying himself and began to get dressed whilst Kiba was in the bath, his mind began to wander at the thought of his companion destressing in his bath. The boiling water relaxing his toned muscles. Kiba walked in and he noticed the muscles on Naruto's back and couldn't help but stare a moment before realising Naruto was deep in thought.

"Hey, what are you imagining." Kiba's stern tone made Naruto jump out of his thoughts and turn to face Kiba.

Kiba stood there, arms crossed over his chest with a towel around his waist, hair still dripping wet and a smirk across his face. Naruto couldn't help but blush at the sight of his lover standing there with no clothes on. The water droplets shone on Kiba's tanned skin highlighting every muscle on his body, Kiba noticed Naruto's admiration and slowly walked over towards the blonde; his hand holding the towel, slowly lowering it making Naruto's eyes widen with anticipation.

Kiba whipped the towel off to reveal him in his boxer shorts.

"Spoil sport." Naruto pouted as his fun was ruined. Kiba poked his tongue out at the displeased blonde.

"I need to go home and tell the family, so I'll catch you later." Kiba pressed his lips gently against the blonde's and quickly got dressed.

"Akamaru let's go home, I'll come over about 7." Kiba shouted as he left Naruto's apartment.

Naruto was left alone in the apartment but somehow he knew he wouldn't be alone again, he decided to go and see Sakura and tell her the good news.

"SAKURA! WAKE UP I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW! IT'S URGENT" Naruto shouted whilst he banged on the door.

"What do you want Naruto…" replied Sakura her face made Naruto think again about disturbing the blossom haired girl again.

"K-Kiba came to see me this morning…" Naruto spurted out with a blush emanating from his face.

"AND?" Sakura enticed.

"He kissed me" Naruto's blush worsened "and then he stayed over for a few hours."

"So you're together now?" Sakura enquired, Naruto nodded.

"I told you, you needed to see him. I'm so happy for you Naruto." A smile dominated Sakura's face and intoxicated Naruto. He smiled in reply to her showing his contentment.

"You should come in and tell me." Sakura said opening the door to allow the blonde in.

…...

Kiba soon arrived at the Inuzuka complex, where he was met by Hana tending to the kennels.

"Hana, is Ma' home? I need to talk to you both." Kiba shouted.

"Yeah she should be in the kitchen I'll meet you in there in a minute." Hana replied with a puzzled look on her face. Kiba shot her a smile and quickly made his way into the house.

"MA!" Kiba shouted as he walked into the property.

"WHAT! Why are you shouting?" Tsume replied.

"I need to tell you and Hana something." Kiba said with a little fear showing in his voice.

"Whatever it is hurry up, I have better things to do." Tsume shot back. Hana soon walked in.

"There is no need to be that cold to him." Hana said glaring at her mother.

"What do you want to tell us Kiba." Hana queried with a small smile on her face.

"Well…. Umm…." Kiba started.

"Spit it out" His mother shot like she was telling one of the dogs to spit a toy out.

"I'm… Gay..." Kiba said gritting his teeth for the verbal abuse he foresaw coming.

"Alright… Ermm are you sure?" Hana asked.

"Is that it? Who's the unlucky soul." His mother teased.

"I am yes Hana, and its Naruto, you aren't angry?" Kiba replied with a slight touch of relief in his voice.

"I don't agree with it but you're my son I have to accept it." Tsume said looking at Hana.

"Invite him over for dinner tonight. I want to meet the boy who gave my boy the courage to admit himself to us." Tsume said with a large smile, this puzzled Kiba.

"Kiba, we always knew we just wanted you to tell us you met someone. Although we thought it'd be Shino." Hana replied with a slight sarcastic tone.

"Shino? He's only interested in bugs." Kiba said laughing.

"In any case bring him over for dinner at 7:30 alright?" His mother said with a small smile. Kiba smiled and nodded in agreement.


	5. 5: Blissful Torture

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. THIS IS A FANFICTION OF WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ENJOY. :). SORRY FOR TAKING LONGER TO WRITE I'VE BEEN AWAY ON HOLIDAY AND HAVEN'T HAD MUCH TIME TO WRITE. BUT HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

5: Blissful Torture

Naruto smiled as he left Sakura's house, having opened up to her and explored his feelings gave him a sense of relief knowing exactly how he felt towards the Inuzuka boy.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Sakura shouted.

"That leaves a lot of room!" Naruto shot back and started to run down the stairs.

"WHAT! JUST YOU WAIT" Sakura screamed which made Naruto speed up out of the wrath of his pink haired friend. As he reached the street he looked up at his friends' balcony to see her there writhing in anger.

Kiba was stood behind Naruto and he could tell that he had been teasing Sakura. He smiled a bit and admired his golden prince, just being around him made him smile. Naruto's personality allowed everyone to relax and was comforting to be around.

Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto's stomach and pulled him close to his body and rested his head on Naruto's shoulders.

"Stop teasing Sakura" Kiba whispered into Naruto's ear, which made him shudder

"Sorry Sakura" Naruto chuckled out, he could feel Kiba's breath run down his neck. Naruto's heart began to race, Kiba nuzzled into his neck and gently placed a kiss.

"Ma's invited you over for dinner so you'd better get ready." Kiba chuckled.

"What? She wants to meet me?" Naruto panicked and ran home as fast as he could.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Kiba shouted running after Naruto.

….

Naruto showered and preened himself to look presentable to meet his lover parents he tried to smartened his appearance up, he managed to find himself a pair of black jeans and an orange turtle neck jumper.

"Don't you look good" Kiba winked at his prince.

"Heh, thanks Kiba!" Naruto replied with a smile beaming on his face.

"We better get going Ma doesn't like to be kept waiting." With that Kiba grabs Naruto's hand and drags him out of the apartment.

As they make their way through the town their affections were drawing a lot of attention from all of the villagers. Few looked in awe at the love shared between the two boys but most were scorning them and muttering among themselves.

Kiba met the gazes of some of the villagers causing them to turn away and mutter amongst themselves. Naruto's head began to sink with the weight of everyone's judgement made him grip onto Kiba's hand much tighter.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kiba asked with no reply from Naruto.

"Look at me idiot." Kiba pulled Naruto's head up to meet his gaze.

Kiba's smile was reflected back in Naruto's glazed eyes, any joy from being together had been stripped away by the murmuring of the people around him. His breath began to shallow and his eyes began to well up.

"Ohhhh, Naruto don't you look good for a change!" a cheery voice snapped Naruto out of his despair.

"Tsunade-obaachan?" Naruto said with a touch of confusion in his voice.

"You're not leading him are you astray are you Kiba" she exclaimed jabbing him in the ribs.

"Are you drunk Hokage-sama?"

"Noo, I'm perfectly sober! So where are you two off to on this fine evening" Tsunade said wrapping her arms around the boys' necks.

"Naruto is coming over to mine to meet my ma', as we're yano?" Kiba smiled towards Naruto, which was reciprocated by him.

"Well good for the two of you" she started "and Kiba if you hurt Naruto I will end you." Tsunade's voice darkened all the joy drained out, this unsettled Kiba.

"Don't worry she's joking." Naruto said "She's too old to do anything" he whispered with a wink to Kiba making them chuckle. Tsunade's lip began to twitch at the comment.

"Take this sake as a gift to Tsume, you should always take gifts when invited to someone's house." She handed Naruto a bottle of expensive looking sake he thought she was going to save for the office.

"Thanks obaachan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Right go on then you two don't keep a lady in waiting." She gave Kiba a long hard stare and mouthed **you'd better look after him or else.** And kissed Naruto on the forehead and left them to continue.

Naruto had a smile beaming off his face, this made Kiba relax and realise that he was back to his normal self. So he grabbed Naruto's hand again so they could hurry and get back to his place, Naruto seemed happy to hold Kiba's hand but there was still an atmosphere of fear emanating from him.

"Don't worry it'll be fine, forget about them it's just us two." Kiba said gently squeezing Naruto's hand and flashing him a grin.

"I guess you're right, but it's hard not to listen. Everyone's always hated me and just when it calms down its going to start up again." Naruto's voice sank. "But with you, I'll be fine." He squeezed Kiba's hand and flashed him a huge smile.

….

"Here we are, are you ready?" Kiba asked softly whilst planting a kiss on Naruto's cheek, causing him to blush bright red.

He nodded in agreement and the two of them walked in together, Naruto's grip tightened around Kiba's hand which made him smile. Akamaru barked at the two of them entering which signalled Kiba's mum and sister to peer into the hallway to be greeted with a smiling couple.

"Ma', Hina this is Naruto, Naruto this is Ma' and Hina" Kiba said. Naruto quickly bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you, thank you for inviting me." Akamaru ran over and started to lick Naruto's face making him laugh.

"Welcome to our home, it seems Akamaru likes you anyway." Hina replied.

"I bought this for you" Naruto handed over the sake to Tsume.

"Thank you, come in Naruto" Tsume smiled and took the sake.

Kiba led Naruto into the lounge so that they could wait for the food to be ready, the smell of cooking meat filled the room and made Naruto's stomach rumble.

"Hungry?" Kiba asked making Naruto blush. In reply Kiba's stomach rumbled and the two boys laughed at their stomachs arguing over food.

"Hina. What do you think of Naruto?" Tsume asked.

"He seems like a nice kid and Kiba look happy with him, I mean look at them now." She replied and they turned to see the two of them arguing over who's rumble was the loudest.

"He does seem happy; I just hope Naruto feels the same way about him." Tsume said with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Food is done, come and get it!" Tsume shouted at the two boys.

The two boys stood up and made their way towards the table to have their food, Naruto sat next to Kiba and was across the table from Tsume. The table was full of food ranging from steamed vegetables, grilled pork cutlets and steamed gyozas. Hina walked over holding two large bowls or rice placing them in the centre of the table and then proceeded to sit by her mother.

"Itadakimasu" They all said before they began to dig into the food. Kiba dove straight in to the pork cutlets and went straight for the largest one.

"Guests first Kiba, where are your manners." Hina said in a soft tone. Kiba groaned and rolled his eyes at his sister. Naruto took a piece of pork, some vegetables and a steamed gyoza.

Kiba smirked at Naruto knowing that he didn't take his piece of pork, he quickly reached over and put it on his plate and they all began to eat. Soon after eating the talking turned towards their relationship.

"So Naruto how do you feel about Kiba" Tsume asked.

"Ma' that's a bit blunt!" Kiba snarled.

"It's fine Kiba, well it's kind of new to me all together. It's been hard for me to get people to not hate me let alone like me in that sense but I'm glad it's someone like Kiba." Naruto stared off into the distance as he talked, Tsume was intently watching him.

"He's a really caring person that makes me feel great. At first I didn't know I liked him in this way but when I was around him I felt relaxed and happy, but when I was away I felt almost empty inside like I was missing something. I couldn't put it all together but then when I saw him again I knew there was something there and I'm glad he wants to be with me." Naruto smiled as he finished and turned to look at Kiba who was tearing up.

"Hey don't cry, you don't look good when you cry." Naruto jabbed at Kiba's side making them both laugh. This made Tsume and Hina smile that they found one another.

"I'm glad you feel that way. I know how Kiba feels about you. However, Naruto." Tsume's voice became cold and harsh.

"If you hurt my son in any way, or make him cry. I won't hesitate to rip your throat out and feed your suffocating carcass to the dogs." She finished staring directly into Naruto's eyes. Both boys gulped at the comment and Naruto placed his hand over his throat.

"Don't worry you two, you'll be fine you both like each other so just take care of one another and you'll be happy together." Hina said calmly smiling at the two boys.

"I'm glad you want to be with me too Naruto." Kiba said smiling and reached for Naruto's hand. They golden haired boy smiled back at his new partner.

The meal soon drew to a close with very few scraps of food left.

"Gochisosama-deshita!" Naruto said following a large sigh.

"Phew, that was a good meal Ma'". Kiba said smiling intently at her, his gaze then fell upon his golden fox boy whose eyes started fluttering into slumber. Kiba saw his opportunity to pounce on him to return the favour.

Naruto roared with laughter and tried to fight for his freedom, this alerted Akamaru to join the two boys quarrel. The dog began to bark at the two of them to gain their attention but to no avail, he then leaped onto the two boys and began to lick their faces causing their laughter to continue.

"Doesn't Kiba look happy" Tsume said with a small smile sprawled across her face.

"I'm glad he's finally found someone he can be happy with" Hina replied whilst glancing over to the two boys. ' _I just hope they're ready for it'._ She thought to herself.

"I think it's time I go home" Naruto said scratching his head. Kiba's expression disheartened.

"Do you have to go?" Kiba asked wearily, his arms tightened around Naruto's waist.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kiba! It's late and I don't want to impose." Naruto's smile broke the tension and made Kiba nuzzle him.

"Fine I'll walk you back at least" Kiba insisted. The two boys stood up and headed for the door.

"Come on Akamaru" Kiba shouted through the room and the dog ran up and walked between the two boys.

The evenings began to chill enough for the boys to be able to see their breaths which made them walk as close together as they could, Naruto's hand swung gently in rhythm with the pace of the walk.

"Man, my hands are getting cold! Haha!" Naruto chuckled and his eyes shifted towards Kiba: who buried his face in his coat, all Naruto could see was his nose poking out making his chuckle continue and attracting the attention of the subject of his joy.

"What?" Kiba asked narrowing his eyes and burying his face further into his coat.

"Nothing" Naruto continued to giggle. Kiba's eye brows furrowed.

"Seriously what's up with you dummy" Kiba pulled his face from his coat and gave Naruto a serious expression causing him to laugh more, which made Kiba angrier.

"You just looked so adorable" Naruto poked Kiba's nose and stood in front of him.

"I'm so happy I have you Kiba, you always make me feel relaxed and not have to worry about anything other than being around you." Naruto began to rub his arm. Kiba blushed and wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"I'm so happy you like me too; I'm not going anywhere so you're stuck with me" Kiba chuckled.

"You promise" Naruto's voice was sharp and full of anguish, his arms tightened around Kiba.

"I promise, let's go or we'll be ill" Kiba planted a kiss on Naruto's lips and slowly let go.

The two boys walked back to Naruto's apartment hand in hand. When they arrived Naruto at the apartment he invited Kiba in so he could warm up.

"Can I get you anything?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Could I borrow a jacket for extra warmth" Kiba asked with a smirk across his face.

Naruto walked into his bedroom and Kiba followed him in there, Akamaru was curled up on the sofa in the living room. When they were both in the room Kiba slid up behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What are you d-doing" Naruto's voice quivered.

"Shh, just go with it" Kiba's lips traced Naruto's neck, his arms began to run wild running around the banding of Naruto's trousers.

Naruto's breath began to get shallower and faster, Kiba began to gently bite down onto the soft skin at the base of Naruto's neck causing him to whimper. Kiba began to pull Naruto's jumper off, he was more than happy to comply.

"Are you going to be a good boy and do as you're told?" Kiba whispered in Naruto's ear and he began to gently bite for dominance. He nodded in submission.

"Good boy" Kiba ran his fingers gently up Naruto's back causing him to shiver in bliss.

"Stay still, I'm going to get some aids for you" Kiba stood up and walked towards to wardrobe and pulled out three pieces of cloth. He sat behind Naruto and pulled his arms behind him and tied them together with one piece of cloth.

"Do you trust me" Kiba whispered, Naruto nodded without hesitation. Kiba proceeded to pull Naruto's head back and tied the second piece of cloth.

"We won't need the other one just yet" Kiba's hands began to run down Naruto's body and slowly undid the button of Naruto's trousers, his fingers began to play with his boxers' waistband.

Naruto's breath was struggling to keep up with the shivers, he began to lean against Kiba to show total submission to his actions.

"K-K-Kiba, please" Naruto's voice quivered with pleasure. Kiba smirked.

"I love it when you beg. Have you been good enough to deserve this." Naruto nodded and bit his lip. Kiba gently bit down on his neck and began to slowly move down. Naruto moaned with pleasure.

 **Knock Knock**

"Naruto are you home? I can see your light I need to talk to you. It's important".


	6. 6: Crossed Wire

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. THIS IS A FANFICTION OF WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ENJOY. :). SORRY FOR TAKING LONGER TO WRITE I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH WORK AND ASSIGNMENTS AND EXAMS FOR UNIVERSITY SO I HAVEN'T HAD MUCH TIME TO WRITE. BUT HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

6: Crossed wire

Kiba gently kissed Naruto's neck and urged him to move.

"You'd better see who that is" He untied Naruto and sighed.

Naruto reluctantly got up and dragged his body to the source of disturbance from his pleasure.

"What do you want!" Naruto shouted as he opened the door. "Oh... it's you what's up".

The two stood at the door talking for a moment, Naruto shut the door and walked back to Kiba.

"I need to go on a mission for a little while ok?" Naruto placed his head onto Kiba's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist.

"When do you need to go?" His voice filled with longing and woe.

"Now" Naruto's bleak voice was interrupted by the gentle touch of Kiba's lips. Both boys' bodies loosened into the kiss, Kiba broke the kiss with a grimace.

"I should let you pack now, come on Akamaru" the dogs head perked up and he ran to the door awaiting his friend.

"I'll come see you as soon as I get back!" Naruto's voice returned to its cheerful tone. His arms behind his head in the usual Naruto stance, making Kiba smile.

"You better do! I'll be waiting" Kiba shouted as he shut the door behind him.

As the boy and the dog walked home he could feel the dull aching in his chest for the longing of being around Naruto, the boy everyone detested for being the fox demon but behind that front he puts on for attention gave Kiba the strongest butterflies. The sensitive and warm personality that only a select few have ever seen.

"Damn Akamaru why did it have to be that moron! He's such an idiot but he's so kind and warm…" He began to trail off, when he was pulled out from his thought by Akamaru barking.

"Watch where you're going dog boy" a malicious voice snapped.

"Oh, sorry… Sasuke? Where are you going?" Kiba asked, although he knew the answer was going to be as cold as always.

"Home" The raven-haired boy retorted.

"Okay, see you around then" Kiba replied trying to be pleasant to his fellow village member.

"Hey, Kiba want to hang out for an hour?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Erm yeah sure, what do you have in mind?" Kiba felt strange about being asked to hang out by the Uchiha boy.

"Let's go to the arcade" The boy replied and began to make his way toward the arcade.

After an hour in the arcade they both left with a stuffed fox teddy.

"This was fun, I didn't think you liked this kind of stuff Uchiha" Kiba poked. Sasuke didn't acknowledge the taunt.

"I've never liked anyone enough to do anything with them but I thought I'd give you a chance"

"I am honoured then! And I have a little gold fox while he's away." Kiba said smiling at his prize.

Kiba was in his own fantasy world to realise Sasuke was glaring at him, he sighed and threw his stuffed toy at Kiba.

"Give this to lover boy." His voice was ripe with spite and anger.

The venom in Sasuke's words threw Kiba as they'd just been having fun and made him feel down.

"Hey what's the matter? We were having fun just now" Kiba looked at his friend with confusion and a worried look on his face.

"Everyone always chooses him!" Sasuke shouted "Everyone hates him yet they always choose him!" He ran off into a side alley.

Kiba tried to follow him but he'd vanished, Akamaru yawned and whimpered a little.

"it's getting late but I want to drop this round Naruto's before he leaves." Kiba rushed back to Naruto's apartment, he could see Naruto frantically looking for something in his apartment. This Kiba laugh, he really was a total loser; but he was his loser, he could sit here for hours watching him make a fool of himself but he needed to drop off his gift so he knocked on the door.

"Coming... Jeez who'll be here at this hour" the blond exclaimed as he opened the door.

"Hey, I just came to give you this. I won it at the arcade and you can think of me. I've got a gold one like you." Kiba handed over the dark coloured fox teddy.

"Its fur is the same colour as your hair! I love it thank you." Naruto kissed Kiba "Where did you get it from its late?"

"I bumped in to Sasuke and he asked to hang out for a bit, so we went to the arcade." Kiba responded.

"He's asking to hang out? That's strange he's never been that sociable with anyone" the blond pondered, the brunette slung his arms around his partners' waist from behind and whispered.

"You really should get ready to go then or I'll have to keep you prisoner here" Kiba pressed his body against the blond causing him to blush and quickly pulled away.

Naruto rushed into the bedroom and threw his new plush on top of his bag so it was ready for him to leave if he could get rid of Kiba before anything happened.

….

"Why are you home so late? You've not been causing any trouble little brother." The tall young man probed.

"Shut up Itachi, I've been hanging out with someone from class" the shorter raven-haired boy snarled.

"Now, now Sasuke there is no need to be like that to your older brother now is there. Apologise to him, I'll go make you something to eat and bring it to your room." A soft voice echoed through from the kitchen.

"Sorry." Sasuke barked trying to sound sincere but his eyes showed the true picture to whomever was gazing into them, thus Itachi walked into the lounge to allow his little brother to have his moment.

Sasuke trudjed up the stairs and fell onto his bed with a heavy sigh; his hair fell over his eyes which he gently blew while reminiscing on the evenings events.

"Hmph. He's such a loser." Sasuke snorted, he pulled out his phone and began to type a message to Kiba.

" _Yo loser, want to hang out tomorrow?"_ He hit send and placed it on his desk, a light knock from the door rang.

"Sasuke dear, I've made you some food I'll put it on your desk." Just as Mikoto placed the dish onto his desk his phone vibrated.

"You have a message from…. Kiba-kun? Is he a friend of yours? Is that why you were late coming home?" Sasuke winced at his mother increasing tone.

"MOM!" he shouted, "he's a guy from school and yeah we went to the arcade, it was pretty fun" a barely noticeable smile appeared and he got up and grabbed his phone to see the usual rejection he had known from his peers. The connotation of the Uchiha name created a distance between Sasuke and his peers which made him fall into the position of being alone.

" _Sasuke? You're asking to hang out again? Sure when and where dumbass?"_ He smiled at his phone and began to type.

" _Meet at the park at 11. See you then x"_ He hit send, but realised the mistake the instant it said sent.

 _Shit shit shit. Why did I have to put that on the end, he's going to find it weird! Ugh! Why does this have to happen to me! *_ **Ping*** Sasuke dove towards his phone as if his life depended on it.

" _See you then dude!_ _J_ _x"._ His heart skipped a beat. His small smile broke into a heart-warming grin. He slumped his head into the pillow and thoughts for tomorrow began to swarm through his mind, slowly drifting to sleep.

Next thing he knew he looked at his phone. 9:30AM.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Sasuke screamed as he ran to the bathroom for a shower. He put on his black skinny jeans, navy blue fitted t-shirt and his black converse.

"This looks alright, shows off the body a bit." With that he rushed to the park in hopes Kiba would be late as usual.

Thankfully Kiba wasn't there yet, a sigh of relief escaped Sasuke's lips just as a pair of hands slipped over his eyes.

"Guess who?" a burly voice whispered in his ear making him shudder at the closeness and the rasp in the tone.

"K-K-Kiba.. Get off, loser!" A blush warmed up Sasuke's face and threatened to falter his voice; the inner voice of the Uchiha was screaming for him to get a grip but his body had a mind of its own. He slapped away Kiba's hands in the usual way.

"You're no fun mister uptight!" The brunette pouted at the raven-haired boy and started to pull out the puppy eyes. A weird feeling began to muster up in Sasuke's stomach.

 _Oh no, not the puppy eyes; who could resist them._ He began to slowly lose his composure but before the façade dropped.

"Pshh, who knew living with dogs can turn you into one too." Sasuke snapped. Kiba's face distorted into a scowl.

"Does iddy-biddy Kiba want to go walkies around the lake?" _Why.. why am I being an ass._

"Yeah. Actually a walk sounds nice" His voice fell flat, no emotion showing. This unnerved the otherwise composed Uchiha, Kiba began to laugh histerically.

"Dude you looked so freaked out! HAHAHA! That's what you sound like most of the time." Sasuke felt hurt did he really sound that emotionless?.

"Well its hard to get excited around a bunch of losers." The raven-haired boy began to mentally beat himself up. _WOW SASUKE SMART MOVE!._

"WE losers have fun though, I've never actually seen you crack a smile. Will it actually crack that porcelain face?" His face got really close to Sasuke's; his eyes began to scan the features of the boy in front of him, trying to find any traces of smile lines. He looked closer and traced a faint line around the corner of his lips.

 **I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. 7: The Beginning

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. THIS IS A FANFICTION OF WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ENJOY. :). SORRY FOR TAKING LONGER TO WRITE I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH WORK AND SORTING OUT MY PLACEMENT ABROAD I WILL UPDATE MORE NOW.**

 **7: The Beginning**

"Naruto we don't need to rush, we have plenty of time to get there." The pink haired girl chimed up to the rushing blond.

"I need to get back to Kiba…" His voice trailed off and a look of longing in his eyes was all that Sakura needed to know.

It only took them 3 days before they started their journey back, their mission to get a scroll from the Iwagakure village to bring back to Tsunade.

"What kind of stupid mission is this, why was it so important that I needed to go." Naruto rambled to the girl.

"Lady Tsunade said that it had to be me and you that had to go. Anyway, we can go back now and you can go back to your little Kiba." A huge smirk appeared on her face making Naruto blush.

"You don't think I couldn't hear you two earlier.. You don't need to **BEG** me to take you home." She burst out laughing and started to walk back to the village.

….

Kiba took the shortest route to the Hokage's office, being called in short notice and with high importance really unsettled the brunette. He hoped it wasn't a mission he'd just completed one and wanted to spend some time with his new boyfriend; get to know him better and for the most make sure he knows he won't be alone again.

Kiba knocked on the door hoping that she wouldn't be there.

"Come in" Her voice lacked any emotion it seems she's in a very bad mood.

"You called for me Hokage-sama?" His voice had a hint of hesitation, the kind that comes from a look of utter malice from the other person.

"Yes, have a seat. Please." She pressed her lips onto her crossed hands, making the whole room fill up with more tension. Kiba realised this could be his last hour on Earth, he sat down infront of Tsunade and braced himself.

"So, it has been brought to my attention that you and Naruto are together." Her voice still stern but somehow slightly lighter.

"Yes Hokage-sama, we are." A smile came across his face, an image of Naruto's cheesy grin couldn't escape Kiba's imagination.

"I expect you to look after him then"

"Hnnn?"

"Naruto as we all know is a pain in the neck, nonetheless he is like family and I care about him. I need you to look after him for me he can be very sensitive at times." Tsunade's voice sounded like a concerned parent, an air of vulnerability came from the woman.

"I want to be with him, don't worry I'll always look after him" His eyes showed the conviction in those words.

"Good, but listen" Her voice drained of that vulnerability "hurt Naruto and I will end you, make no mistake I like you two being together and I think you'll be right together but I will take matters into my own hands if you hurt him." Kiba gulped.

"I don't ever want to hurt Naruto, he's like the sun. Being around him just makes everyone happy and I guess I'm being selfish for wanting to hold onto that light but I want to keep him burning brightly, sometimes that light dulls especially when people pass comments about him." The brunettes voice began to sink at those last words. "But I'll be there to lift him back up so he can realise that there are few people that think those vile ideas and more people like him than he thinks." Tsunade began to smile behind her hands and her expression became softer.

"That is your long-term mission then, keep Naruto happy. That's all Kiba, he should be back soon." She waved him off and dismissed him. This allowed Kiba to relax on his route home.

….

 _Sounds like Kiba really does like Naruto then, hmph I should have known that he didn't like me but we did have fun so there is hope._

The raven haired boy sent Kiba a text moments later.

" _Hey, want to hang out again today?_ _J_ _"_ Thank god he can't see the desperation through a screen. * **PING** *****

 _"Sure thing_ _J_ _When and where dude?"_

" _Meet me at the arcade in an hour x" 'Better try my luck'_ Sasuke thought.

" _See you then ;) x_ " Sasuke's heart skipped what seemed to be a million beats but it had only been a second, spurring him to sprint home to smarten himself up for his impromptu date.

He had cleared the distance in record time; Sasuke's heart was pounding, mind racing as to what to wear. Should he dress casually or to impress the Inuzuka boy.

After twenty minutes of ripping his wardrobe apart trying to find the perfect outfit he settled for a navy jumper and a contrasting white pair of jeans; checking the time on his phone he's got 10 minutes to get there.

The raven-haired boy arrived just moments before the Inuzuka, wiping the sweat off his brow and trying to look relaxed as though he'd been there a while seemed to work.

"Been here long?" The brunette enquired.

"No not really." Sasuke snorted out.

"Looks that way your face is bright red, you look like a tomato." He retorted while examining the others face. His dark brown eyes running over the pale complexion of his companion, the redness deepening at the close proximity.

' _His lips are so close just one little move…. His eyes are so warming I could stare into them forever'_ Sasuke's thoughts began to run wild at the thought of this temptation, was the other trying to get him to instigate.

"Hello? Earth to Sasuke, anybody in there," a hand broke the train of thought.

"Hn, let's go." With that he turned and started his walk into the arcade, his movement was met with an arm on the shoulder. Heat began to surge through his body; intense desire began to cloud his judgement, he pivoted and wrapped his arms around the Inuzuka's neck. His lips pressed in a hot mess against the other.

Sasuke felt all of his insecurities melt away; the sensation of these lips was all he needed and more. Just as fast as the kiss started it was over and Sasuke could show his elation; the look of horror on the Inuzuka made rage swirl up inside of the Uchiha, Kiba's eyes lost all lustre and fell into deep wells of loathing. The guilt began to eat away at Sasuke's feeling of elation causing him to turn wind and bolt towards home leaving the rage to build up behind him.

Please leave reviews


	8. 8: Yes Sir

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. THIS IS A FANFICTION OF WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ENJOY. :). SORRY FOR TAKING LONGER TO WRITE I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH WORK AND SORTING OUT MY PLACEMENT ABROAD I WILL UPDATE MORE NOW.**

 **8: Yes Sir**

"Naruto be careful I know you're in a rush, but I don't want to die here" The pink haired girl whined at her partner.

"Sorry I need to get back, I have unfinished business to attend to." A smirk rode across his face, images of the evening with his Kiba. Naruto's heart began to race, the idea of having someone waiting for him to get home made him feel like he's wanted.

Sakura saw this shift in atmosphere; the shift from total goofball to this, she didn't know how to explain it he seems to be more grounded. This side of him made her like him a lot more she knew exactly what has changed his attitude.

"I'm glad you're happy Naruto, you've become different" She said softly; this warranted a strange look, just as he was about to retort.

"In a good way, you seem happier and a bit more focused on the mission but I'm guessing that's so you can get back to Kiba." Sakura's face held a gentle smile that warmed up Naruto's tension.

"Yeah hah you got me, so can we hurry up then?" with that the two on them picked up the pace.

….

Walking through the town, he felt piercing eyes from every person he crossed. The guilt of being the one trusted to keep the moral of one of the most fragile people he's ever met, never mind that the wrath of Lady Tsunade would be the death of him.

He was just around the corner; his mind began to wander about the other day, Sasuke's lips felt cold and coarse against his. Naruto's were warm and inviting, the whole feeling of being around him made him feel even more guilt; being the person he's opened up to, trusted, it killed him to think he'll see him.

"Hey stranger" a pair of arms wrapped around Kiba's stomach pulling him from his daze. He saw the black sleeves around his waist and blushed, he felt Naruto's face settle in the nook of his neck.

"Hey Naruto, you're back early." His body sank against the other, his arms folded around and locked into the embrace.

"Miss me?" Naruto whispered nuzzling against Kiba's neck.

"More than you can imagine." He decided to lightly grind against the other and tease him a little.

"Naruto! We're in public." His voice began to falter as the grinding continued.

"if you don't like it I'll stop"

"I didn't say that at all, let's go to yours so we can solve our problem." He span round to face his golden haired boy, his eyes falling into the blue oceans and praying he'll never have to leave.

….

Before the door even clicked shut the two of them became entwined, their limbs trailing up and down one another, their lips caressing as though this was their last on earth. Gentle moans were rife and steadily increasing in frequency and intensity.

They'd been slowly making ground towards the bed; where Kiba was able to pin his boyfriend, the intensity had taken a turn, Naruto was pinned down onto the bed with his legs wrapped around Kiba's waist. Slow grinding turned into vigorous movement in an attempt to settle both of their animalistic urges; Kiba broke the kiss to slowly trail his lips down Naruto's neck to his collarbone where he can lay down his territory and finally claim Naruto as his. All rational thought began to allude them, each passing second made them lose inhibitions they may have had before.

Reluctantly Kiba pried himself away from his desperate boyfriend; the look of hunger in his eyes was evident he was dying on the inside for this, the feeling of connecting with someone and being needed. The lack of body heat made them both shiver and drove Naruto to move towards Kiba's stomach wrapping his arms around his hips; he began to rub his face on the others stomach, slowly getting lower and lower, Naruto began to play with Kiba's shorts, he unbuttoned them and started to slide them down.

"Eager are you" Kiba enquired while removing his t-shirt.

"Not joining me?" Motioning to the others shirt.

"Sorry" A blush spread as he took his shirt off.

"Leaving them trousers on, are you?" Kiba was standing in just his light blue boxers. Naruto's blush intensified at the closeness.

"No sir" he chuckled back taking them off.

"Sir, I like that. Nice undies." He smirked, staring at his boyfriend's bubble-gum pink boxers. Naruto began to twitch at Kiba's behaviour, the attention he was getting and sexual tension made him happy.

"Come on then on your knees." Kiba's voice fell flat, the lack of emotion startled Naruto. The slow action forced Kiba's move, he grabbed the other by his hair and forced him to the floor.

"When I tell you to do something you do it."

"Yes, I'm sorry sir"

"That's more like it, tell me what you want"

"I want you sir"

"Be more specific I'm not a mind reader" A blush spread across the blond's face at the idea.

"I want you to use me sir, however you want, I'll be your play toy."

Kiba fought hard to control himself, he wasn't sure if it was to use him there or to comfort him. Either way he was going to make good use of this new toy, he just needed to control himself a bit and not go too wild.

"I'll see to that, what's in it for me?" Naruto's eyes widened at the question.

"You get someone who will do anything you want. I mean _anything_." His eyes fell on the growing bulge in front of him, he began to lick his lips.

"This is going to be fun."

…...


	9. 9: Play Time

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. THIS IS A FANFICTION OF WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ENJOY. :). SORRY FOR TAKING LONGER TO WRITE I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH WORK AND SORTING OUT MY PLACEMENT ABROAD I WILL UPDATE MORE NOW.**

 **9: Play time**

"Showers free." The blond mumbled whilst drying his hair, the other stood up and wrapped his arms around the fresh blond. However clean he was the scent was still there; he took a long inhale the faint scent of musky herbs filled his head with bliss, finally Naruto was his, he could be the one Naruto depended on and could finally have normal relationships like everyone else.

"You smell so good, I don't want to move."

"You smell awful, go shower." The brunette left mumbling under his breath.

"I heard that, shut up and bathe!" The blond announced through to the bathroom; he dried his hair and started to get dressed, he'd decided on a white t-shirt and some orange slacks.

"Looking good" The brunette said whilst eying his little ray of sunshine, the blond blushed.

"I'm so glad I'm with you, not to be mushy but yeah" The Inuzuka boy wrapped his arms around Naruto tentatively as if he was going to break at sudden contact, once interlocked he pulled him close and held him there, no words just listening to the sounds of each other's breathing, their heartbeats synching.

To Naruto time seemed to stand still whenever Kiba was with him; he just loved to be around him admiring his amazing boyfriend, the way his muscles moved when he did anything just seeing him breathe was relaxing, his messy looking hair that just looked right, his dark piercing eyes that you would lose yourself in, soft pink lips and skin so smooth all you wanted to do was run your hands over him. The more he looked the deeper he'd lose himself, he felt so lucky to be with Kiba, having someone wanting to be around him, wanting to be with him made him feel warm. He squeezed tighter against his boyfriend's chest,

"Are you okay?" Kiba's voice broke Naruto's trance.

"Hmm, yeah him great" he nuzzled his head in the crook on Kiba's neck, he didn't pry just gently stroked the others back and rested his head on the others.

"As much as I love hugging you, I can't stand forever lets at least get on the bed. I also need to get dressed" Naruto looked down and just saw a towel and burst out laughing.

"Get dressed, pervert"

"Yes boss" with a salute he picked up his clothes and started getting dressed, Naruto started to make the bed so they could cuddle up on it and he could bask in Kiba's scent and presence.

In seconds the bed was ruined by a lump of an idiot diving onto it; Naruto glared at the mass on his not so pristine bed, an arm flung out and yanked him onto the bed where arms surrounded him and laughter roared from the two of them.

"You messed my bed up" The blond attempted to be monotone to drive his anger.

"Awwwh, I'm sorry" The other pouted trying to be overly sad, earning him a shove.

"You'll upset Akamaru if you keep attacking me" the brunette replied attempting to stop the fight.

"He likes me more than you" the blond stuck his tongue out in reply.

"Akamaruuu" Naruto cooed, and the dog jumped on the bed curling in his arms.

"Traitor" Kiba mumbled nuzzling into his boyfriend taking in his scent and relaxing into the bed more, soft moans escaped as Kiba began to drift away. The sound coming from his boyfriend made Naruto shuffle closer into the embrace.

 **PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS**

 **sorry for the short chapter but i want to change the pace so stay tuned!**


	10. 10: Big Misunderstanding

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongI DO NOT OWN NARUTO. THIS IS A FANFICTION OF WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ENJOY. :). SORRY FOR TAKING LONGER TO WRITE I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH MY YEAR ABROAD AND TRAVELLING. HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER. ENJOY!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong10: Big Misunderstanding/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong*PING/strong*/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""span style="font-style: italic;"We need to talk. :/span" Kiba rolled over to check his message and groaned at the bright light./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""span style="font-style: italic;"I think we do, meet me at 2 at the park."/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-style: italic;"…/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-style: italic;""I'll be there, I'm sorry"/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kiba groaned at the idea of having to get up from Naruto's comfy bed and confront this weird situation. He took a deep breath and cuddled his body warmer earning a little moan from the blond who shuffled in closer into his protective embrace./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""If you keep squirming you'll wake it up again" The brunette snickered./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yeahh… Sure. We should go out and do something not stay in bed all day." He retorted trying to squirm away./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You can't run from it!" He giggled while pinning Naruto down. "I need to sort something out first then I'm all your blondie." He said winking./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"They both got up and Kiba began to remake the bed to stop any arguments, Naruto picked up Kiba's phone to pass it to him noticing an unread message from Sasuke./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hey, you have a message from Sasuke want me to reply?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What's it say?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'll be there, I'm sorry. What happened? I didn't know you two talked."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""When you went away last time we hung out and he got the wrong idea."br /"How so? YOU DID NOT TAKE HIM TO WATCH OUR MOVIE!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""No we went to the arcade before you left and then we went to the park. He kissed me" His voice trailed off at the end and his eyes blurred./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh." Naruto's voice fell to monotonous. It's as though all coloured drained from the boy./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You kissed him back?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""NO! NEVER! I don't want anyone but you Naruto" He wrapped his arms around the other in order to console him. "You mean everything to me"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I believe you" To everyone the smile could light up a room, a smile warming people's hearts, masking the darkness hidden, the sadness of being alone and rejected./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I need to meet Sakura! I just remembered, shut the door behind you" Akamaru whimpered at the usually cheerful boy./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kiba stood at the park entrance mulling over Naruto's feelings about everything, his expression flittering from being sad to rage. He couldn't focus on anything other than his thoughts when he was snapped out of them by a tap on the shoulder./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Errm, hey" a quivering voice directed the Inuzuka's attention./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hey, can I help you kiddo?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You look upset." The small boys voice hid no malice./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Don't worry about me, I'm just waiting for someone. Go play with your friends they're waiting for you." He tussled the boys hair and ushered him towards his friends; as he walked back to the entrance his eyes glimpsed the tufts of black hair swaying by the gate, his rage building as he drew closer./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Well? What have you got to say for yourself?" his tone dripping with rage./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Erm, hey Kiba. I'm sorry" The raven-haired boys tone seemed sarcastic./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Why?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You can do better"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You can do better than that loser, I mean he's so insecure no one likes him."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You think you're better?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hmph, yeah. Much better"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You're joking right? Naruto's amazing, he's funny and kind and yeah" a smirk arose on his face, this seemed to anger Sasuke./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I can guarantee I'll do a better job" He attempted to close the gap between the two of them, his face switched to lustful,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Go try someone else, I'm Naruto's end of" He began to walk off./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""WHY, HE'S NOT THAT GOOD AT ANYTHING!" His face became expressionless "why doesn't anyone want me, I try so hard" His voice became near inaudible./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Listen" Kiba sighed "You're a nice guy, some guy will be lucky to have you as their boyfriend. You just need to be more open with everyone else and you'll soon find someone."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hmph, everyone thinks I'm stuck up"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Just be yourself, I had fun when we went the arcade. You're a cool guy. Just Naruto is my top guy" He hugged Sasuke to comfort his friend./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I need to find Naruto now!" He bolted towards Sakuras house./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Panting he reached his friend's house; he could see the crest of golden hair in the window, a smile blew up on his face he couldn't wait to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. He practically leapt up the stairs and banged on Sakura's door. She opened the door wide enough to talk to him but not so wide as he can barge in./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What did you do, he's upset"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Sasuke kissed me and bolted, I confronted him today and I told Naruto. I think he took it the wrong way, can you let me talk to him." Akamaru ran in and jumped on the blond warranting a smile and a giggle./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Please" Kiba's eyes glistened, Sakura widened the door to allow him in./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Make him cry and I'll snap your neck" Kiba gulped and lunged towards Naruto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hey good looking, why the long face" no reaction./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Come onnnnn… I know you're dying to laugh." He picked Akamaru up and waves his paws in the blond's face. This gained a giggle from Naruto and a snicker from Sakura./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""HA! I knew I could crack you! Listen, I don't want anyone else other than you. Sasuke is an idiot and knows that I want you, he just got confused trust me."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I just thought you didn't want to be with me, like everyone else. You saw how I really am, sometimes I drown in self-pity." Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto and held him tight./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I won't be that upset if you leave me now, I know Sasuke is better for you. He's smarter, more attractive and not damaged." The blonde's expression flat lined, as if he'd retreated within himself as not to hear the inevitable heartache./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hey, no retreating I need your full attention." He shook his boyfriend earning a little smile./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""if I wanted to be with anyone else we wouldn't be here in the first place. You are the best, I know its cliché but whatever I want to be with you that's it. I want to be cliché with you Mr. Grumpypoo." This gained laughter from the other two people in the room. "I mean I could say more but we have company" a smirk grew on the Inuzuka's face and a blush on the blondes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Now will you continue being my boyfriend? Mr. Grumpypoo"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Haha, I don't think I have much choice, do I? You won't leave me alone." He wrapped his arms his boyfriend and nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Nope, you're all mine and Akamaru likes you so you're stuck with us" He rubbed his cheek on the blondes head, earing soft comfort moaning./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Can you go home now? I don't need to see this mush" The blossom haired girl chirped out. The two stood up and hugged their friend making their way downstairs hand in hand./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Upon reaching the door leading to the main road Kiba notices Sasuke is waiting outside./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Um, Naruto. I'm sorry" He held his head low to show his remorse./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It was all my fault, not Kiba's. Don't blame him, I hope you can forgive him even if you never speak to me again."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Listen, I'm not going to lie to you I don't think we'll be close friends and I may not trust you but I'm not going to stop you being friends. Believe me if you try it on I will end you." His voice became eerily dominant over his boyfriend, this made Kiba's eyes dilate in response/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I swear it!" Naruto hugged the raven-haired boy, earning a surprised hug in return./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""We can build a new friendship now everything is open if you want to" Naruto replied, Sasuke nodded into the hug and left them to go home and reconcile./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"When the two reached Naruto's apartment, the blond flopped onto the bed groaning in defeat, the brunette shuts the door and sets Akamaru at the side of the bed and lay on the bed wrapping his arms around his little golden prince and pulling him closer./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hey, I liked your dominating tone earlier. Sir" The brunette poked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'll leave that to you, Sir"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongPLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongTHANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME I APPRECIATE IT, I MAY DO AN EPILOGUE?/strong/p 


End file.
